


Драбблы

by Seliamar



Category: Gintama
Genre: Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:46:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 8,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seliamar/pseuds/Seliamar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Разные драбблы по заявкам</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> на заявку  
> Сого/Гинтоки. "Вы интригуете меня, данна. Я не могу понять, каковы вы на самом деле". NH!

— Выгуливаете своих питомцев, данна?  
Гинтоки лениво поворачивает голову.  
— А, привет, Окита-кун. Опять с работы сбежал?  
— Нет, у меня обеденный перерыв. Подвиньтесь, данна, вы всю скамейку занимаете.  
— Сейчас давно уже не обед. И не такой уж я толстый, если ты на это намекаешь.  
Вид у босса Йорозуи примерно такой же бодрый, как у сонной мухи. Как обычно, в общем-то. Сого плюхается рядом, достает из кармана чупа-чупс, разворачивает и кладет в рот.  
— Садист, — цедит сквозь зубы Гинтоки. — Вот Кагуру позову, пусть тебе зубы повыбивает...  
— У меня еще один есть. С клубничным вкусом. Держите.  
— О... Спасибо.  
Когда Гинтоки тянется за конфетой, рукав юкаты сползает к локтю, открывая перебинтованную руку.  
— Опять буянили где-то, данна?  
— Ты о чем?.. А, это просто царапина. Небольшое доказательство некомпетентности всяких там полицейских, которые не справляются со своими обязанностями, а страдают обычные граждане, такие, как я, например...  
— Ну уж вы-то, данна, сами о себе позаботиться в состоянии, не прибедняйтесь.  
Гинтоки хмыкает в ответ. Затем вдруг спохватывается:  
— Ты же в этот чупа-чупс никакой ерунды не затолкал? А то вдруг пурген вместо начинки...  
— Нет, такой я китаезе вашей приготовил.  
Вдалеке на лужайке вышеупомянутая китаеза возится со своей большой белой собакой. Гинтоки смотрит в их сторону, и уголки его губ слегка — совсем чуть-чуть — приподнимаются в улыбке. И выражение его лица волшебным образом меняется, и глаза как будто светятся.  
Сого знает, что Гинтоки никогда не заботится о себе, когда надо кого-то защитить. И еще он знает, что у Гинтоки глаза могут быть не только как у дохлой рыбины, но и такие, что враги, посягнувшие на то, что он защищает, не видят в них ничего, кроме собственной смерти.  
А еще его глаза могут быть и такими, как сейчас. Лучащимися теплом так, что даже у Сого внутри как будто теплеет что-то.  
— Вы интригуете меня, данна. Я не могу понять, каковы вы на самом деле.  
Гинтоки поворачивается, смотрит удивленно.  
— Ты о чем?  
И Сого тоже — совсем чуть-чуть — улыбается.  
— Да так, данна. Не обращайте внимания.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> на заявку  
> Хиджиката | Такасуги. Курить одну сигарету на двоих.

Курить хотелось так сильно, что челюсти сводило. Дьявольский замком Хиджиката Тоширо выругался и рванул меч из ножен. Затянуться прямо сейчас не было никакой возможности, потому как в паре метров от него собственной персоной стоял сам Такасуги Шинске, опаснейший террорист, экстремист, анархист и просто — как его сначала мысленно, а затем и вслух окрестил Хиджиката — «тварь».  
— Ты совсем уже нюх потерял, одноглазый? Обнаглел настолько, что спокойно шляешься по городу под носом у Шинсенгуми?!  
Такасуги за оружие почему-то не хватался. Он смотрел на Хиджикату чуть прищуренным глазом, словно обдумывая что-то. Затем хмыкнул и спросил:  
— Сигаретки... не найдется?  
Челюсть Хиджикаты отвалилась чуть ли не до пола. Он даже не сразу нашелся с ответом. Опомнившись, заорал:  
— Это что, гоп-стоп? Смеешься надо мной?  
— Глупейшая ситуация, — снова усмехнулся Такасуги. — Понимаю твое удивление, Шинсенгуми, но... У меня кончился табак.  
Хиджиката несколько секунд просто хлопал глазами, но потом понял, что тот говорит вполне серьезно. Взгляд Такасуги был красноречивее всяких слов: это был взгляд изголодавшегося по табачному дыму никотинового маньяка.  
В этом Хиджиката мог его понять. Он чувствовал себя точно так же. Поэтому полез в карман за пачкой, открыл, заглянул внутрь...  
— Черт! Последняя!  
Хиджиката посмотрел на Такасуги, и в глубине его души шевельнулось некоторое сочувствие, рожденное чувством солидарности всех курильщиков мира. Он знал, каково это, когда от недостатка никотина в крови сворачиваются уши и дрожат пальцы.  
— Ладно... Давай на двоих покурим. Только потом я тебя все равно на куски порублю. Так что никаких левых движений вроде попытки сбежать.  
— Не волнуйся, Шинсенгуми. Кто еще кого порубит.  
Курение сближает людей. Пусть даже лишь на то время, что дымится сигарета.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> по заявке  
> Такасуги|Камуи. "Облизывать кровь с руки надо эротичнее". H!

Трубка выскользнула из пальцев Такасуги и глухо стукнулась о деревянный пол, единственный глаз широко распахнулся в изумлении.   
— О, вы как раз вовремя, самурай-сан... Как думаете, я сексуально выгляжу?  
Невинная улыбка Камуи совсем не вязалась с заданным вопросом. А еще у него были распущены волосы. И расписанная золотыми цветами юката, распахнутая на груди, едва не спадала с плеч.  
Несколько секунд потребовалось на то, чтобы вернулся убежавший куда-то голос, и только тогда Такасуги смог выдавить:  
— Это еще... что такое?  
— Кое-кто сверху решил, что моему образу не хватает чувственности...— невозмутимо начал объяснять Камуи.  
У Такасуги задергалась бровь.  
— ...что я ношу слишком закрытую одежду...  
У Такасуги задергался уголок рта.  
— ...и что облизывать кровь с руки надо эротичнее.   
Камуи, конечно, не был ребенком, но у Такасуги почему-то возникла ассоциация с маленьким мальчиком, которого в шутку нарядили в отцовский костюм. И еще ему стало стыдно за всех взрослых, которые в погоне за рейтингами готовы на подобные пошлости. И за себя тоже стало стыдно, хотя он-то ни в чем виноват не был — ну, в данном случае. Но все равно как-то неприятно сосало под ложечкой, как будто он не доглядел, не уберег чего-то очень важного.  
— И мне сказали, чтобы я проконсультировался с вами как с наиболее авторитетным специалистом в этой области, самурай-сан.  
Такасуги понял, что это значит — хотеть провалиться сквозь землю.  
— Я тут потренировался немного... Посмотрите, эротично получается или нет.  
Камуи поднес к лицу руку, на которой, правда, не было сейчас крови; прикрыл глаза, приоткрыл губы и лизнул ладонь. Тут Такасуги уже не выдержал.  
— Выброси из головы эту чушь.   
— Что, совсем никак?— Камуи даже слегка огорчился.  
— Я не в этом смысле. С образом твоим все в порядке, а с эротикой я уж сам как-нибудь разберусь. И с начальством тоже разберусь.  
Камуи удивленно моргнул.  
«Я знаю, чью кровь попробую сегодня...»,— угрожающе думал Такасуги.  
Сорачи спешно искал место, где можно спрятаться.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> по заявке  
> Камуи|Бансай. После того, как первый присоединился к Кихейтай. "Я слышал, ты умеешь чувствовать ритм чужих душ. Ну и, какой он? Мой ритм". NH!

— Я слышал, ты умеешь чувствовать ритм чужих душ.  
Тихий, вкрадчивый голос раздается из-за спины так неожиданно, что Бансай почти вздрагивает. Ято действительно стоит опасаться. Бансай не почувствовал чужого присутствия, пока с ним не заговорили.   
Едва различимый смешок. Обычный человек, может быть, даже и не расслышал бы, но у Бансая все-таки абсолютный слух. Этот Камуи специально так подкрался, чтобы его подразнить.   
— Мне просто стало любопытно... Мой ритм ты сможешь услышать?  
Пола черного чаньшана задевает ногу Бансая, и это похоже на мимолетное прикосновение кошки.  
Камуи обходит его и становится прямо перед ним. Он и сам похож на большую кошку своими плавными, грациозными движениями. Обманчиво спокойный, но от него исходит едва уловимый кровавый запах зверя. Тигр-людоед, который пока еще не обнажил своих когтей.   
Камуи вдруг машет рукой перед его лицом.  
— Эй, ты слышишь меня через эти свои наушники?  
Бансай кивает.  
Камуи улыбается так, что синие глаза практически превращаются в щелочки.  
— Ну, и какой же он? Мой ритм?  
Но Бансай уже и так прислушивается. Камуи стоит близко, и его музыку слышно очень хорошо. Поначалу кажется, что это просто режущая слух какофония, но через несколько секунд в диком наборе звуков Бансай улавливает какую-то неправильную гармонию. Это похоже на скрипку безумного музыканта, который стремится сотворить совершенную мелодию, играя ночи напролет, но никак не может добиться желаемого звука, потому что нот, доступных ему, не хватает, и музыкант только глубже погружается в пучины своего помешательства.   
— Интересная музыка, — говорит Бансай. — Только если долго слушать, сойдешь с ума.  
— Хммм…   
Камуи поворачивается к нему спиной, собираясь уходить, но внезапно оглядывается через плечо.  
— Может, когда-нибудь мы с тобой сразимся, и тогда я спрошу тебя еще раз.  
Бансай и сам не прочь послушать, как меняется музыка этого Ято в битве. Возможно, когда Камуи сражается, сумасшедший скрипач, что играет внутри него, наконец находит свои недостающие ноты. А Бансаю всегда хотелось узнать, существует ли в музыке совершенство.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> по заявке  
> Хиджиката/Мицуба. Несбывшаяся жизнь. NH!

Хиджиката Тоширо несколько секунд стоял перед дверью, и ему казалось, будто он забыл что-то. Иногда возникает такое чувство: вроде все на месте, а кажется, что не хватает чего-то, и мучительно думаешь, что бы это могло быть, но в голову ничего не приходит. Это чувство ужасно раздражало, и Тоширо просто тряхнул головой, отгоняя его.  
И повернул ручку.  
Дверь отворилась легко и абсолютно бесшумно. И смутное беспокойство сразу исчезло.  
Все было в порядке.  
— Я дома, — произнес Тоширо, разувшись, и наклонился, чтобы аккуратно поставить ботинки носками к выходу.  
Тихо прошуршали шаги по чисто вымытому деревянному полу.  
— Тоширо-сан...  
Улыбка Мицубы была такой нежной, что в груди защемило. Он подумал, что влюбился бы с одного взгляда, если бы это была их первая встреча. 

После ужина Тоширо лениво разлегся прямо на полу перед телевизором, подпирая рукой голову. Шла очередная мыльная опера. Мицуба сидела рядом, и ее бедро почти касалось его локтя. Он почти физически ощущал тепло, идущее от нее, и ему было очень спокойно и уютно. Мерное бормотание телевизора убаюкивало, и Тоширо иногда прикрывал глаза, но потом все равно открывал, потому что мелодрама ему нравилась.  
Когда пошли финальные титры, Мицуба вдруг дотронулась до его плеча.  
— Тоширо-сан... Вам пора.  
— Куда? — не понял он.  
— Туда, где вы должны быть. Туда, где ваш дом.  
«Но мой дом же здесь»,— подумал Тоширо. Ощущение тепла и уюта начало таять, и ему стало холодно и как-то не по себе.  
Мицуба улыбалась. На этот раз улыбка была очень грустной. Он всегда удивлялся тому, что ее улыбка могла выражать столько разных чувств, хотя выражение лица в целом никогда не менялось.  
— Вам пора,— повторила она.  
Тоширо не хотелось никуда уходить. Но он откуда-то знал, что Мицуба права. Поэтому со вздохом встал и медленно пошел к выходу. Мицуба шла за его спиной. Когда он взялся за дверную ручку, она вдруг потянула его за рукав. Он удивленно повернулся к ней.  
Мицуба потянулась к нему, привстав на носочки. Поцелуй вышел легким, как взмах крыльев бабочки.  
Потом она подтолкнула его к порогу. И перед тем, как дверь захлопнулась за его спиной, Тоширо услышал:  
— Спасибо, что заботитесь обо всех... Но о себе тоже не забывайте, Тоширо-сан. Я не хочу вас здесь видеть еще очень, очень долго.

Тело не слушалось. Тоширо попробовал открыть глаза, но у него ничего не вышло.  
Откуда-то издалека доносились голоса.  
— Он очнется, когда спадет действие анестетиков...  
— Спасибо вам, доктор! — это был Кондо-сан, который явно только что плакал.  
Все-таки командир Шинсенгуми был ужасно сентиментальным человеком. Тоширо бы усмехнулся, если бы мог.  
Внезапно совсем рядом раздался глухой голос Сого.  
— Еще раз так сделаете, Хиджиката-идиот, и я вас с того света вытащу, чтобы убить.  
«Тогда будь осторожнее в следующий раз, придурок».  
Потому что в следующий раз Тоширо может не успеть словить пулю, предназначенную капитану первого отряда.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> по заявке  
> Хиджиката | Гинтоки. Несколько лет назад. Случайная встреча во время войны.

— Отпусти... Я сам пойду... — хрипит Хиджиката.  
Гинтоки хмыкает и отпускает. Хиджиката делает пару шагов на ватных ногах, спотыкается и падает... почти, потому что Гинтоки успевает подхватить его до того, как он поцелуется с асфальтом.  
— Ага, пойдет он, как же... — бурчит Гинтоки под нос, перекидывая руку Хиджикаты через свою шею и обхватывая его за бок. — Не бойся, Оогуши-кун, я никому не скажу. А ты взамен угостишь меня парфе, как очухаешься.  
— Пошел ты...  
Этот беловолосый придурок всегда умудряется оказываться в самом неподходящем месте в самое неподходящее время. Хотя в этот раз время и место были самыми что ни на есть подходящими, иначе Хиджиката Тоширо в скором времени стучал бы уже в ворота рая... или ада, что более вероятно с тем образом жизни, который он вел. Ночное патрулирование закончилось кровавой бойней, что, в общем-то, случалось не так уж редко, просто в этот раз дело осложнилось наличием у врага заложников из числа гражданских лиц, которые в итоге оказались не заложниками, а сообщниками, ударившими в спину. В итоге Хиджиката Тоширо остался стоять в окружении пары дюжин трупов, что тоже случалось довольно часто.  
Остался стоять один, хотя из штаба уходил с двумя подчиненными, которым этой ночью не повезло. И такое случалось, и всегда оставляло горечь и угрызения совести.  
Потом, правда, он упал. Кровь быстро покидала израненное тело, и перед глазами все затягивалось черным туманом. Он полез в карман за сигаретами с намерением покурить в последний раз, но не смог вытащить пачку, потому что пальцы не гнулись, и уже начал погружаться в тягучее болото забытья, как вдруг знакомый голос, правда, совсем не такой лениво-безразличный, как обычно, позвал его по имени.  
В который раз он оказывается в долгу перед этим... Черт, как же бесит.  
— Какого хрена ты там делал? — спрашивает Хиджиката.  
— Гулял, — невозмутимо отвечает Гинтоки.  
— Портовые склады не лучшее место... для вечернего моциона...  
— Куда хочу, туда иду, и ты мне не указ, Оогу...  
— Задрал ты со своим Оогуши-куном, Ёрозуя!  
— А ты довольно бодрый для раненого. Ну, значит, все нормально.  
По голосу Гинтоки понятно, что он улыбается. Хиджиката с удовольствием дал бы ему по башке, но не может, потому что еле волочит ноги. Точнее, совсем не волочит, это Гинтоки его волочит. У босса Ёрозуи крепкие сильные плечи, и Хиджикате кажется, что это все уже было когда-то, почти так же, как сейчас.  
— Ты чего это молчишь, не огрызнешься даже, что ли? Так неинтересно, Оогуши-кун. Сейчас мы пройдем эти склады, выйдем на дорогу, остановим машину и поедем в больницу, а то скорую еще ждать придется... Только ты выписывайся поскорей и готовь зарплату, пойдем в кондитерскую.  
— Чтоб у тебя задница слиплась от твоих пирожных...  
— ...и еще парфе. Ну вот и договорились.  
И Хиджиката вспоминает.

Это было давно, он навскидку и не скажет, сколько лет назад. Тогда еще шла война. Он лежал под обломками, а рядом кто-то хрипел в предсмертной агонии. У него самого что-то торчало в боку, и он чувствовал, как одежда напитывается кровью. Потом он потерял сознание, а очнулся от того, что кто-то перевернул его лицом вверх.  
— Живой? — спросили его.  
Он прищурился. Перед глазами все плыло: так всегда бывает, когда потеряешь много крови, да еще и по голове заденет чем-нибудь тяжелым. Лица толком не смог разглядеть, только кудрявые серебристые волосы, запачканные кровью. 

Странно, как он мог забыть об этом. Наверно, и вправду слишком сильно по голове ударило.  
Он почему-то не сомневается, что это был именно Гинтоки. В конце концов, кто еще мог оказаться в том месте и в то время.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> на заявку  
> Чиби-Кацура. Стричь упирающегося Гинтоки. H!

— Ну Зура, ну отстань ты от меня, — ноет Гинтоки, прикрыв голову руками.  
Бегать кругами по двору и отбиваться от размахивающего ножницами Котаро он устал. Что, в принципе, неудивительно, так как продолжались эти догонялки уже битый час.  
Зура может быть очень настойчивым, если захочет. Особенно когда вобьет себе в голову очередную бредовую идею. Его мозг только такие идеи и производит.  
— Гинтоки, самурай всегда должен выглядеть опрятно, — говорит Зура этим своим невыносимым поучающим тоном. — У тебя волосы во все стороны торчат, как веник. И я не Зура, а Кацура.  
— У меня всегда такие волосы, — огрызается Гинтоки. Впрочем, абсолютно беззлобно.  
— Тебе уже челка в глаза лезет.  
Зура непреклонен, как всегда. Его руки уже тянутся к шевелюре Гинтоки, хищно поблескивают ножницы.  
— Не бойся, я тебе больше ухо не порежу, — заверяет он, и Гинтоки невольно сглатывает. — Чуть-чуть подровняю, и все.  
Да, как бы он голову-то ему не подровнял.  
Но Гинтоки вздыхает, опускает руки и садится ровнее. Дальше спорить с Зурой — только голова заболит. Пусть уж стрижет быстрее, раз ему так хочется, да и катится подальше.  
Странный он, этот Зура.  
Гинтоки хорошо помнит, как Зура впервые заговорил с ним.

— Почему ты спишь на уроках? Нельзя проявлять такое неуважение к сэнсэю!  
Гинтоки, сидевший, как обычно, привалившись спиной к стене, лениво повернул голову. Над ним стоял очень серьезный мальчик с по-взрослому поджатыми губами. Гинтоки смотрел на него несколько секунд, а потом снова отвернулся.  
— Эй, ты меня слышишь?  
Гинтоки промолчал.  
Потоптавшись рядом с ним и несколько раз возмущенно повторив про неуважение, мальчик ушел.  
А на столе, стоявшем перед Гинтоки, осталось красивое краснобокое яблоко.

— Закрой глаза, я челку подстригу.  
Гинтоки зажмуривается. Зура, прикусив нижнюю губу от усердия, подрезает растрепанные серебристые пряди. Гинтоки слегка не по себе: ножницы щелкают слишком близко, и сталь холодит кожу. Непривычно подпускать кого-то на такое расстояние.  
Но это же Зура, который будет биться лбом в каменную стену, пока не пробьет дыру.  
— Все, можешь открывать.  
Гинтоки поднимает взгляд на Зуру. Тот радостно улыбается.  
— Ну вот, теперь гораздо лучше. Глаза хоть видно стало.  
Гинтоки фыркает и встряхивает головой.  
— Уши целы, и на том спасибо.  
— Я старался, — гордо говорит Зура. — По-моему, неплохо получилось. И на бродяжку меньше похож.  
И смеется, но не потому, что издевается, просто он действительно горд своей работой. Гинтоки на «бродяжку» совсем не обижается. Вот Такасуги, например, называет его так, чтобы задеть, а Зура — нет.  
— Пойдешь кушать данго? — спрашивает Зура. — У меня есть деньги.  
И уже тянет его за руку.  
Странный он… Этот Зура.  
Но добрый.  
И Гинтоки тоже смеется, срывается с места, и они бегут наперегонки по пыльной дороге в город.  
Ножницы и отрезанные пряди остаются лежать на энгаве. Сэнсэй опять будет выговаривать за беспорядок, но они просто об этом забыли. Ведь сегодня такой теплый и ясный день, и очень весело вот так бежать, и впереди их ждут данго с чаем.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> на заявку  
> Чиби-Гинтоки | Чиби-Такасуги. Испытывать ревность к Гинтоки из-за повышенного внимания к тому Шоё-сэнсэя. Вызвать на дуэль с условием, что проигравший покинет школу.

Мальчика, которого привел сэнсэй, звали Гинтоки. У него были волосы странного цвета. Белые, но не седые, а скорее серебристые. Они непослушными завитками торчали в разные стороны, и сэнсэй часто проводил по ним ладонью, словно пытаясь пригладить, и улыбался.   
Во время занятий Гинтоки дремал в дальнем углу, привалившись к стене. И ни с кем не разговаривал. Остальные дети, кажется, побаивались его. Взгляд у него был... недетский. Слишком равнодушный для ребенка.   
Однако сенсей все равно дал ему книгу, и, хотя Гинтоки ни разу еще ее не открыл, сэнсэй не сделал ему ни единого замечания.  
А еще Гинтоки повсюду таскал с собой меч сэнсэя.  
Все это ужасно раздражало Шинске.

— Эй.  
Никакой реакции не последовало. Гинтоки спал на своем излюбленном месте, обнимая меч обеими руками. Ниточка слюны протянулась из уголка приоткрытого рта, и Шинске скривился от отвращения. Этот Гинтоки неотесанный, лохматый, похожий на бродячую псину. Что сэнсэй в нем нашел?  
— Эй!  
Шинске слегка ткнул его ногой.  
Гинтоки приоткрыл один глаз.  
— Надо поговорить.  
Шинске постарался сказать это жестким тоном, но у него, видимо, не очень хорошо получилось: Гинтоки снова закрыл глаза и немного поменял позу, устраиваясь поудобнее. Шинске вспыхнул.  
— Послушай, ты...  
— Я слушаю, — перебил его Гинтоки.  
В голосе Гинтоки не было ничего особенного. Обычный мальчишеский голос, как у всех его ровесников. Но Шинске на секунду стало не по себе, и он разозлился еще сильнее.  
— Так открой глаза, если слушаешь!   
Гинтоки вздохнул и все же посмотрел на него.  
Опять этот взгляд... Как будто ему абсолютно плевать на Шинске и на все, что он скажет.   
— Ты не достоин носить меч сэнсэя! — выпалил Шинске.  
Гинтоки не изменился в лице. Просто склонил голову набок, словно спрашивая — и что? Шинске даже растерялся на мгновение. Несколько секунд стояла тишина. Гинтоки явно ничего говорить не собирался, и Шинске почувствовал себя глупо. Он попытался вспомнить речь, которую обдумывал целый день, но в памяти всплыли только последние слова.  
— Я тебя вызываю! — крикнул Шинске.

Через некоторое время они стояли в пустом дворе друг напротив друга с синаями в руках. Шинске подумал, что надо закончить это поскорее, пока сэнсэй не вернулся.  
Гинтоки выглядел так, будто ничего не происходит. Синай он держал в опущенной правой руке. И смотрел не на Шинске, а куда-то вдаль.  
Шинске стиснул зубы.  
Вызвать Гинтоки на поединок он решил этим утром, когда пришел на занятия и увидел его сидящего рядом с сэнсэем, который что-то говорил ему, тихо и мерно, словно рассказывал сказку. А его рука лежала на плече Гинтоки.  
Так не должно было быть. Этот Гинтоки не должен был сидеть так близко к сэнсэю, а сэнсэй не должен был так тепло улыбаться, глядя на него.  
В тот момент сердце Шинске сжалось, в груди разлилось что-то жгуче-горькое. Чем дольше он смотрел на Гинтоки, тем невыносимее становилось это чувство.   
— Проиграет тот, кому пустят кровь, — сказал Шинске. — Проигравший должен будет уйти из школы. Навсегда.  
И рванулся вперед, крепко сжимая рукоять обеими руками.  
Шинске всегда говорили, что у него талант к кендо. Поэтому он никак не ожидал, что у него так скоро выбьют синай из рук. Гинтоки двигался странно, не так, как учат в додзё. И он был очень сильный для своего возраста. Рывок в сторону, выпад снизу вверх по диагонали, резкое круговое движение запястьем — и Шинске остался без оружия.   
Гинтоки выпрямился и окинул его безучастным взглядом. Потом развернулся и пошел обратно к школе.  
Шинске рванулся за ним. Гинтоки развернулся к нему лицом, отбросил синай в сторону, и они, сцепившись, повалились на землю. После непродолжительной борьбы Шинске оказался прижат к земле с заломленной за спину рукой.   
Это было стыдно и позорно, пусть никто и не видел. На глазах выступили злые слезы.  
— Отпусти! Отпусти меня, идиот!  
Шинске вывернулся, наплевав на свою руку. Однако боли не последовало: Гинтоки успел разжать пальцы. Шинске оттолкнул его, нашарил что-то на земле и изо всех сил ударил Гинтоки по голове.  
И испугался.  
Гинтоки, не издав ни звука, сел, потрогал голову и взглянул на ладонь.  
Белые волосы были в крови.  
Потом он перевел взгляд в сторону Шинске, и тот, увидев его потемневшие глаза, вдруг осознал, что Гинтоки больно.  
Шинске поднял руку и посмотрел на зажатый в ней тяжелый камень.  
Камень тоже был испачкан красным.   
Гинтоки поднялся и пошел куда-то, но не в сторону школы, а от нее.  
Шинске продолжал потрясенно смотреть на камень в своей руке.

— Гинтоки!   
Его нигде не было.  
Шинске не знал, что делать. Ну почему, почему он не пошел за ним сразу? Где теперь искать этого придурка?   
Шинске закрыл глаза и снова вспомнил Гинтоки, сидевшего на земле с окровавленной головой.   
Надо вернуться в школу и сказать сэнсэю.   
Подбегая к школе, Шинске еще издалека заметил невысокую фигурку в светлом.  
Гинтоки сидел на энгаве, подтянув колени к груди. Меч лежал слева от него, а к голове были приложены какие-то листья. Шинске облегченно выдохнул.  
— Где ты был? Я уже все окрестности обежал...  
Гинтоки взглянул на него удивленно.   
— Ты чего? Дальше хочешь драться?  
— Прости.  
Глаза Гинтоки широко распахнулись. Шинске подумал, что такой Гинтоки выглядит, пожалуй, даже младше него.  
Он присел рядом, глядя вниз.  
— ...Очень больно?  
— Да нет.   
— Все в порядке? Голова не кружится?  
Гинтоки покосился на него и вдруг по-озорному усмехнулся.  
— У меня крепкая голова, ничего с ней не будет.   
— ...Что это за трава?  
— А, это? Не знаю, как называется. Если ее прикладывать, все быстрее заживает. Вот, смотри.  
Он вдруг приподнял полу юкаты, показывая затянувшийся тонкой розовой кожей рубец на острой коленке.  
— Два дня назад разодрал, и почти ничего не осталось. Хочешь, покажу, где она растет?  
Шинске удивленно похлопал глазами. Оказывается, мимика у Гинтоки не такая уж и бедная. И разговаривает он вполне оживленно.  
— Ты... не злишься на меня? Я правда не хотел... Я поступил нечестно, так что ты выиграл.   
Гинтоки посмотрел внимательно.  
— Еще помнишь про это свое дурацкое условие? Забудь. Тем более ты ведь пустил мне кровь. Так что выигрыш твой. Только я никуда уходить с самого начала не собирался.   
И Гинтоки широко улыбнулся.   
Шинске не знал, что ответить. 

Сэнсэю Гинтоки сказал, что упал во дворе. Тот покачал головой и вздохнул. А чуть позже Гинтоки и Шинске сидели по обе стороны от сэнсэя и пили чай с булочками.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> на заявку  
> Зензо. Проблема выбора, когда денег хватает или на Джамп, или на лекарство от геморроя.

Ректальные суппозитории — это важно.  
Зензо печально вздохнул.  
Всюду один геморрой. И в буквальном смысле, и в переносном.  
Вот, к примеру, денег нет. Это геморрой.  
Сегодня выходит новый «Джамп», а в прошлом, как обычно, все закончилось на самом интересном месте.  
«Джамп» — это тоже очень важно.  
Зензо снова пересчитал монетки, выуженные из кармана. Так и есть, денег хватало либо на свечки от геморроя, либо на вожделенный еженедельник.  
Это в совокупности представляло собой еще более геморройный геморрой.   
Ах, если бы геморрой можно было лечить «Джампом»...  
Но нужно было сделать выбор.  
Если рассуждать объективно, то его геморрой никуда не убежит, а вот «Джамп» скоро раскупят.  
И Зензо решился.  
Вечером он перелистывал «Джамп», лежа на животе. Задницу саднило. Когда последняя страница была прочитана, он после некоторых раздумий приложил журнал к своей многострадальной пятой точке.  
Все-таки, несмотря на некоторые издержки его профессии, Зензо иногда очень хотелось верить в чудо.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> на заявку  
> Камуи/Гинтоки. «Я убью тебя завтра». Пейринг и рейтинг желательны.

Ято — сильнейшие во Вселенной. У них есть руки, способные крошить камни, смертоносные зонты, стреляющие автоматными очередями, и кровь, в которой кипит жажда битв.  
Ято — самые лучшие воины. Их боятся все. О них ходят легенды, и рассказы об их свирепости и кровожадности почти никогда не бывают преувеличенными.   
Победить Ято в бою может только другой Ято. Инстинкты требуют выплеснуть в бою всю силу, всю ярость, бурлящую в жилах, и противостоять такому напору может только такой же собрат по клану. Поэтому Ято всегда сражались друг с другом.   
Все отношения внутри клана построены на силе. А еще — на страхе. Очень трудно доверять тому, с кем, может быть, завтра схлестнешься в смертельном поединке.   
Ято — самые одинокие во Вселенной.

Когда Камуи впервые увидел человека по имени Саката Гинтоки, он решил, что тот сумасшедший. Только сумасшедший мог бросить вызов Хосену, обладая хрупким, слабым телом, кости которого для Ято не крепче птичьих — одним ударом можно сломать все. Сначала ему это просто показалось забавным. Все Ято — и Камуи в этом отношении не являлся исключением — чувствовали определенное превосходство над прочими обитателями космоса, не наделенными такой силой. Поэтому Камуи со снисходительной усмешкой наблюдал за боем, гадая, выдержит ли этот странный парень с деревянным мечом хотя бы пять секунд, прежде чем превратиться в кровавое месиво на полу.   
А потом усмешка медленно сошла с его лица, уступив место потрясенному восторгу ребенка, впервые попавшего в Диснейленд.  
То, что он видел, было просто невероятно. Этот человек победил.  
Человек. Победил. Ято.

Саката Гинтоки был очень сильным для землянина.  
Камуи медленно провел рукой по лицу и посмотрел на испачканную красным ладонь, чтобы удостовериться, что кровь, заливающая ему правый глаз, настоящая. И принадлежит ему.  
Этот Саката Гинтоки — самурай, как просто называл его Камуи в своих мыслях — только что ударил его своей деревяшкой. Красиво ударил, с разворота, едва успев уйти в сторону от его руки, когда Камуи хотел проделать в нем сквозную дыру.   
Камуи давно уже не видел своей крови. Это было довольно неожиданно, и после удара он даже застыл на мгновение, не понимая, что это, такое теплое, стекает из рассеченной брови прямо в глаз, мешая смотреть. В голове вдруг стало пусто, а потом все внутри взорвалось чистой искрящейся радостью, словно фейерверк.  
— А ты в неплохой форме, самурай-сан, — протянул Камуи и искренне улыбнулся. Не той милой приклеенной улыбкой, которая почти всегда была на его лице, а другой, настоящей, больше похожей на оскал хищного зверя. Про эту улыбку немногие знали: в основном ее видели перед смертью. И потом так пугались, что даже не пытались сопротивляться, когда Камуи наносил добивающий удар.  
Однако этот противник совсем не выглядел напуганным. Камуи не чувствовал запаха страха, обычно окружавшего его со всех сторон. Его боялись не только враги, но и союзники, и подчиненные, и Камуи привык к этому липкому запаху, воспринимавшемуся уже как составная часть воздуха, которым он дышал. Этого запаха не источал только Абуто. И еще, как теперь выяснилось, Саката Гинтоки, стоявший сейчас перед ним с выражением вселенской тоски в глазах.  
— Ну что ты будешь делать, — вздохнул он и почесал голову, сильнее растрепав и без того порядком взлохмаченные серебристые кудри. — И почему со мной всегда происходят такие вещи?.. Гин-сан очень устал, он работал и не спал всю ночь, и хочет домой, поесть и завалиться в постель, а тут ты…   
Но Камуи не слышал, что он говорил. Радость уже разгоняла по артериям эндорфины, гулкий стук сердца отдавался эхом в ушах, так громко, что барабанные перепонки, казалось, вот-вот разорвутся. Мыслей не осталось, и Камуи метнулся вперед, как тень, почти неразличимо для обычного человеческого глаза. Мир превратился для него в череду черно-белых картинок, на которых яркими пятнами выделялись только брызги крови. Пируэт на левой ноге, боковой удар правой; самурай успел выставить блок, но Камуи, не прерывая движения, ударил правой рукой и почти попал: противник уклонился, прогнувшись назад практически под прямым углом. У него отличная реакция, с удовлетворением отметил Камуи.  
Ладони рассекали воздух не хуже отточенных лезвий. Камуи любил драться голыми руками и очень редко использовал зонтик. Ему нравилось, когда пальцы погружаются в теплое, еще живое тело; ему нравилось ощущение бьющегося в ладони чужого сердца.   
Но когда Саката Гинтоки после очередного удара медленно сполз по стене и тяжело завалился набок, Камуи будто облили холодной водой. Он подошел к самураю, опустился рядом на корточки.  
— Самурай-сан, ты уже мертв?  
Ответа не последовало.  
Красное на белом.  
Красивый.  
Ладонь скользнула по груди. Сердце билось. Стоило надавить — и ребра треснули бы, пропуская внутрь смертоносные пальцы. Но Камуи убрал руку. Вместо этого он склонился к лицу Гинтоки, очень близко, и слизнул кровь с уголка его рта.  
Губы были пухлые, кровь — соленая. Камуи задумчиво притронулся к его щеке, провел кончиками пальцев вниз, к шее. Затем наклонился еще ниже и поцеловал, проникая языком в теплый неподвижный рот.  
Жаль, что он без сознания. Гораздо интереснее было бы, если бы он кусался, отталкивал Камуи и отплевывался.   
— Если я убью тебя сейчас, мне станет скучно... Кажется, я в тебя влюбился, Саката Гинтоки.   
Камуи зарылся носом в серебристые кудри, глубоко вдыхая их запах. Из этого самурая хотелось выпить всю кровь, а тело разорвать на куски и съесть. Но не в этот раз. Потом. Когда-нибудь.   
Вот она какая... Любовь.  
Ято — самые одинокие во Вселенной. И они умеют любить.  
— Я убью тебя завтра. Жди меня, самурай-сан. Не забывай обо мне... Хорошо?


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> на заявку  
> Окита | Хиджиката. Столкнуться на кладбище у могилы Мицубы. NH!

_После смерти люди становятся такими маленькими._  
 _Сого держал в руках урну с прахом сестры. Поверхность сосуда даже сквозь белую ткань перчаток холодила ладони — или ему просто так казалось. Как странно, что в совсем небольшую емкость может влезть целый человек. Мягкая улыбка сестры, ее переливчатый смех, то, как она гладила его по голове, наливала табаско в десерт, прикрывала рот рукой, пытаясь заглушить кашель, — все теперь в этой маленькой легкой урне. Почему тогда она такая холодная? Сестра всегда была теплой, как весеннее солнце._  
 _Сого прижал урну к груди. Тогда он сам ее согреет. Если она такая холодная, то, может, и сестре там холодно. Он согреет ее. Сестре нельзя мерзнуть._  
 _Хотя, наверное, если кто из них двоих и мерзнет, то это Сого._

Ненавистный замком еще должен был быть в больнице, поэтому Сого несколько удивился, издалека разглядев знакомую фигуру. Откуда-то изнутри, от диафрагмы вверх, накатила волна ярости, но чем ближе Сого подходил к гранитной плите с надписью «Окита Мицуба» и неподвижно стоящему перед ней Хиджикате, тем это чувство становилось призрачнее и рассеяннее.  
Хиджиката стоял, одной рукой опираясь на костыль, а другую засунув в карман, и смотрел куда-то под ноги.  
Его неплохо потрепало во всей этой истории.  
Сого вдруг подумал, что все могло бы закончиться по-другому, если бы, например, Шинсенгуми опоздали на пару минут, или если бы пуля вместо икры прошила сердце, или если бы Хиджиката потерял сознание, упал бы лицом в лужу и захлебнулся бы. И тогда вместо одной урны могло бы быть две.  
— Довольно жалкий у вас вид, Хиджиката-сан, — произнес Сого.  
Тот, казалось, только в этот момент заметил, что теперь находится здесь не один. Он повернул голову, посмотрел на Сого и отвел взгляд. Сого заметил мешки под глазами и красную сеточку капилляров вокруг синих радужек.  
То, что он промолчал в ответ, раздражало. И то, что без обычной сигареты в зубах, тоже раздражало.  
Никакая урна не смогла бы вместить все то раздражение, которое вызывал у Сого этот слишком много думающий, гиперответственный и неимоверно тупой придурок. Непонятно, почему он замком, а Сого всего лишь капитан первого отряда. Кстати, это тоже раздражало настолько, что словами не выразить. Какая еще к черту урна, даже если это была бы цистерна на сорок тонн, все равно и сотой доли его раздражения туда не вошло бы.  
С неба начали падать первые редкие капли. Точно, в утреннем прогнозе погоды обещали дождливый день.  
Хиджиката удобнее перехватил костыль и развернулся на здоровой ноге. Повернул голову и встретился глазами с Сого. Замялся.  
— Сого, про...  
— Уже уходите, Хиджиката-сан? — перебил его Сого. — Промокнете же. У меня есть зонт.  
Хиджиката застыл, а потом вдруг — как обычно, криво — улыбнулся, став намного больше похожим на нормального себя. Напряженные плечи расслабились.  
Сого редко руководствовался прогнозами синоптиков. Зонт у него действительно был: висел на вешалке в стенном шкафу его комнаты в штаб-квартире.  
Но раз уж начался дождь, то нет ничего зазорного в том, чтобы воспользоваться предложением. Хиджиката вытащил пачку сигарет и карманную пепельницу, щелкнул дурацкой майонезной зажигалкой.  
Раздражает. Ужасно раздражает.  
Это раздражение для Сого уже как часть вдыхаемого кислорода. 

_Сестра, не беспокойся, хорошо? У нас тут стоит прекрасная теплая погода._


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> на заявку  
> Хиджиката/Сого. Наблюдать за спящим. Рисовать на лице. Быть пойманным.

Бесшумно раздвинулись фусума и так же бесшумно сдвинулись обратно, пропустив в рабочий кабинет и по совместительству спальню грозного замкома Шинсенгуми Хиджикаты Тоширо едва заметную тень.  
Электронные часы, стоявшие на столе, красными цифрами высвечивали 3.30. Хозяин кабинета лежал на сбившемся матрасе у окна. Лунный свет падал прямо на него, выдергивая из темноты скомканное под ногами одеяло, меч у руки и слегка повернутую в сторону голову.  
Удобная мишень. Ничему не учится, глупый фукучо.  
Тень перетекла от порога на середину комнаты, постояла немного, оценивая обстановку, и вошла в освещенный прямоугольник, оказавшись капитаном первого отряда Окитой Сого, личным проклятьем дьявольского замкома и главным претендентом на его место.  
Хиджиката поморщился во сне, словно почувствовав присутствие недоброй ауры, а может, просто от боли: сегодня он самовольно покинул госпиталь и вернулся в штаб после трехдневного лечения вместо положенных двух недель постельного режима и капельниц три раза в сутки. От всех увещеваний Кондо-сана он просто отмахнулся, закурив и сказав, что капельницы будет ставить себе сам у себя в кабинете.  
Он спал прямо в одежде, сняв только форменный пиджак да расстегнув верхние пуговицы рубашки, из-под ворота которой виднелись слои бинтов, намотанные похлеще чем на мумии. Лицо в бледном свете казалось еще более осунувшимся, чем на самом деле.  
Сого сел на корточки и приготовил свое очередное оружие — черный фломастер. Снял крышку и не удержался от предвкушающей ухмылки.  
На самом деле, вот это предвкушение всегда приносило Сого намного большее удовольствие, чем сам, так сказать, акт надругательства. Поэтому он подождал еще несколько секунд, ловя вдохновение, и принялся рисовать.  
Так, сначала усы... Щегольские, с завитушками. Теперь фингал под глазом... Можно и под вторым. И надпись: «Я дурак»...  
Когда Сого дописывал слово «дурак», Хиджиката вдруг открыл глаза и схватил его за руку.  
— Ну все, хватит.  
Сого вздохнул. Еще бы пару секунд...  
— Это все вам просто снится, Хиджиката-сан.  
— Ага, как же...  
Хиджиката сел, поморщился, потер глаза. Даже не разозлился, кричать не начал. Обидно как-то.  
Замком посмотрел на часы.  
— Ччерт... Мне уже через двадцать минут с третьим в порт... Сого, вали-ка ты отсюда, дай хоть покурить спокойно.  
Щелкнул торшер, Хиджиката зашарил по столу в поисках сигарет и зажигалки.  
Сого едва удержался, чтобы не прыснуть. Очень уж его начальник походил на несчастную панду. Хиджиката оглянулся и, видимо, понял по лицу Сого, что выглядит не очень презентабельно. Сигареты он уже отыскал; затянулся, выдохнул устало.  
— Что, весело, да?  
— Вам честно, Хиджиката-сан?  
— Ладно, я и так уже понял... Теперь еще и это смывать надо. Теперь можешь идти и досыпать спокойно, удалась твоя шутка.  
Еще один глубокий затяг, выдох. Сого был слегка разочарован. Развернувшись, он пошел к выходу. Но оставалось еще кое-что.  
— Кстати, Хиджиката-сан. С третьим сегодня пойду я.  
Хиджиката вопросительно приподнял бровь.  
— Это еще почему?  
— Вы все равно не успеете. Фломастер перманентный. Конечно, вы можете сказать, что это новый вид камуфляжной раскраски, но... Вам вряд ли кто-то поверит. И я уже предупредил, что иду вместо вас.  
И Сого вышел, аккуратно задвинув за собой дверь.  
Прошло несколько секунд, прежде чем вслед ему ударил возмущенный вопль.  
— Согоооооооо!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> на заявку  
> Сакамото/Муцу. По той или иной причине Муцу примеряет на себя более женственный образ. Восторженные комментарии и комплименты со стороны Сакамото. Н!

— Кавауиии, Муцу! — восторженно кричит Сакамото, размахивает руками, едва не разбивая себе очки.  
Муцу слегка поправляет золоченые канзаши в уложенных в сложную прическу волосах, еще раз окидывает взглядом свое отражение. Она уже и не помнит, когда в последний раз надевала женскую одежду, к тому же такую нарочито роскошную. Расписанное хризантемами кимоно, которое сейчас на ней, стоит баснословных денег, и ее внешнему виду сейчас позавидовала бы любая ойран. Было неудобно, но овчинка стоила выделки. Если сделка состоится, то для Кайентая это будет весьма и весьма выгодно. А толстый Аманто, фактический глава картеля, при одном упоминании о японских гейшах исходит слюнями, и грех было этим не воспользоваться.  
Сакамото глупо смеется и пытается сфотографировать ее из-под полы на сотовый телефон, который после этого превращается в груду мелких железок, а горе-начальник хватается за распухший нос.  
А потом он предлагает ей руку, когда надо влезть в паланкин, и она принимает помощь, потому что в таком наряде не так просто двигаться свободно.  
Усилия, потраченные на все это, не пропадают зря: в тот же вечер контракт подписан на самых благоприятных для компании условиях, и инопланетный любитель гейш вовсю строит планы на дальнейшее сотрудничество.  
— Моя Муцу, как всегда, на высоте! — повторяет Сакамото, пряча в рукаве запасной телефон.  
Муцу терпеливо слушает комплименты, перемежаемые дурацким "ахаха". В конце концов, не первый день знакомы. А вечером босс долго изучает космическую карту, и Муцу знает, что взгляд под его очками серьезный и сосредоточенный.  
Их босс гений стратегии. Этим взглядом из-под очков он видит все как будто сверху, видит все перспективы, угрозы и их совокупность. Он видит цель, и ему нет нужды заниматься организационной работой и прочими мелочами.  
Этот человек мыслит масштабно, и мелочам в его голове места нет.   
Хотя всякой ерунде места почему-то предостаточно.  
Когда Муцу входит в его кабинет, Сакамото радостно вскидывается.  
— Муцу, слушай, сегодня же особенный день!  
— Конечно, особенный, — отвечает Муцу. — Такие контракты с неба не падают.  
— Нет-нет, Муцу! Сегодня же 14 марта!  
— Я в курсе.  
— Ахаха, Муцу, ты так любишь сюрпризы, специально притворяешься, что не помнишь!   
И он вытаскивает из-за пазухи продолговатую коробку, перевязанную красной лентой. Муцу смутно припоминает модные нововведения на Земле — День Святого Валентина и Белый день. Снова босс дурью мается.  
Но, опять же, не первый день знакомы.  
Поэтому она берет коробку и развязывает ленточку.  
— Ты сегодня так шикарно выглядела, Муцу, что я не удержался, ахаха! — чешет затылок Сакамото.  
В коробке лежит пара нефритовых заколок для волос. Неброские, но элегантные.  
Она аккуратно закрывает коробку.  
В конце концов, будут еще переговоры. Так что эти заколки могут еще понадобиться.  
И она кладет коробку в карман.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> на заявку  
> Цукуё | Такасуги. Ночная Йошивара. Пройти мимо, обернуться. Беспокойство. "Опасен..."

Нынешняя Ёшивара днем почти не отличалась от других районов Эдо; в ночное же время суток ее огни, если смотреть сверху, наверняка больше всего напоминали языки адского пламени. Отличие было в том, что в этот ад многие добровольно спускались чуть ли не каждую ночь.   
В Ёшивару захаживали разные люди, и здесь трудно было кого-то удивить расписным кимоно, амигасой, скрывавшей лицо, и мечом на поясе.  
Но этот человек был другой.  
Свет как будто огибал его.   
Цукуё прошла совсем близко от него, и плечи как будто обдало... нет, не холодом, а скорее жаром.   
Сделав еще несколько шагов, она остановилась и оглянулась.  
Самурай шел медленно, не оглядываясь на зазывный щебет женских голосов, и курил трубку. Шлейф крепкой табачной дымки еще щекотал ноздри, и Цукуё затянулась своей кисэру, чтобы выгнать из легких чужой аромат.  
Опасен.  
Самурай, словно почувствовав ее взгляд, тоже остановился и все так же неторопливо, словно в замедленной съемке, повернул голову. Уголки губ, видневшихся из-под низких полей шляпы, изогнулись в какой-то угловатой улыбке.   
Он вдруг поднес руку к шляпе, и Цукуё невольно напряглась. Но самурай всего лишь приподнял шляпу и слегка кивнул ей. Цукуё разглядела только одну половину лица, освещенную красными бумажными фонарями, висевшими над карнизом ближайшего заведения.  
Ощущение опасности и какой-то... отдельности.   
Как следы ночной росы, истаявшей с первыми лучами солнца. Мимолетное чувство, оставляющее неясную тревогу.  
Цукуё едва заметно кивнула в ответ и пошла дальше вдоль по улице.  
Когда она через некоторое время обернулась снова, фигуры в расписном кимоно уже не было видно.  
А аромат чужого табака все равно как будто висел в воздухе.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> на заявку  
> Матако | Абуто, фоном Такасуги\Камуи. Недовольство тем, что капитан\глава Кихейтая совсем забыли о них, перетирание косточек. H!

— А теперь «Зимнюю вишню», — слегка нетрезвым голосом сказала Киджима Матако, поставив очередной пустой бокал перед барменом-Аманто.  
Тот взглянул с сомнением, но принялся смешивать коктейль.  
Матако подперла голову рукой, тяжело вздохнула и покосилась на своего соседа, молчаливо прихлебывавшего пиво.  
— Эй, как там тебя... Абуто?  
Взгляд ято был насмешливым.  
— Может, лучше газировочки, леди? Я думаю, тебе уже хватит.  
— Чего это ты мне указываешь? Мне может указывать только Шинске-сама!  
Матако придвинула к себе следующий коктейль и сразу выпила половину, проигнорировав соломинку.  
— И вообще... ик... с тех пор как вы появились, Шинске-сама совсем обо мне забыл! Вот скажи, Абуто. Что мы делаем на этой дурацкой планете?  
— Переговоры, – невозмутимо ответил тот.  
— Какие переговоры? Вот я, например, уже второй день сижу в этом баре. А Шинске-сама как заперся у себя... с этим твоим рыжим... и все!!!  
Что именно означало это «все», Матако и сама не могла сказать, но ясно было одно: это повергало ее в ужасное уныние.  
— А кто полирует его сямисэн? Кто носит его кимоно в химчистку? Мацуо Басе, что ли? Нет, вот эта Киджима Матако! Но ему плевать!  
Она снова вздохнула.  
— А теперь давай «Ржавый гвоздь».  
Бармен пожал плечами и достал чистый стакан.  
— Да, — вдруг задумчиво протянул Абуто. — Не могу сказать, что я тебя не понимаю...  
— Ага, признал? Твой рыжий ведь тоже тебя игнорит!  
— Ох уж это его новое увлечение всякими самураями, — пробормотал тот, уставившись в кружку с пивом.  
— Он ведь наверняка даже парой слов с тобой не перекинулся за последнее время! — ехидно продолжила Матако. — Только и знает, что всюду ходить за Шинске-сама! А Шинске-сама тоже... улыбается только...  
Она медленно покачала в руке стакан, наблюдая за бликами в коричневатой жидкости, и вдруг резко стукнула им о полированную поверхность барной стойки.  
— Слушай, а давай переспим один раз.  
Абуто слегка опешил.  
— Зачем?  
— Назло.  
Бармен тактично отошел и начал протирать бутылки.  
После несколько затянувшейся паузы Абуто осторожно начал:  
— Давай сделаем вид, как будто ничего не было. Ты, скорее всего, все равно забудешь то, что говорила сегодня...  
Тут с улицы послышался грохот, и Абуто с облегчением схватил зонт.  
— А вот и наши клиенты пожаловали. Леди, ты можешь допивать свой коктейль.  
И рванул с места.  
Матако криво усмехнулась.  
— Все мужики такие. Чуть что, так сразу на попятный. Да пошли они все. Ой! Кроме Шинске-сама, конечно.  
Она сделала еще один глоток, поднялась и неторопливо вытянула револьвер из кобуры.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> на заявку  
> Шинпачи l(/) Отсу-чан. Шинпачи в каком-то конкурсе выигрывает летний круиз со звездой своей мечты.

Оцу-чан была в самом прелестном купальнике, который только мог представить себе Шинпачи. Хотя если бы она надела рубище или рабочий комбинезон, то все равно выглядела бы мило. Но Оцу-чан была в купальнике. Ярко-желтом и на завязочках.  
На завязочках!  
А еще с оборочками на т… тр… трусиках.  
Когда Шинпачи смотрел на эти завязочки и — он немного стеснялся произносить это слово даже про себя — трусики, его лицо горело так, что, казалось, вот-вот задымится. И виной тому было отнюдь не припекавшее сверху солнце.  
Оцу-чан поправила шляпку и потянулась за кремом.  
Она даже не успела открыть флакон, а Шинпачи уже почувствовал в носу что-то мокрое.  
Кошмар! Если она увидит, что у него пошла кровь из носа, то обязательно сочтет его извращенцем!  
Шинпачи поспешно отвернулся.  
— Эй!   
Толстый кок высунулся на палубу, грозно глядя на Шинпачи.  
— Ты чего там застрял? Тебя только за смертью посылать! Где креветки?  
— Иду! — спохватился Шинпачи.  
Оцу-чан выдавила крем на ладонь и медленно провела ею по ноге — от лодыжки к колену.  
Шинпачи сглотнул и побежал в камбуз.  
Как же ему все-таки повезло купить именно ту пачку Оцу-чипсов, в которой была путевка в круиз на прекрасной белоснежной яхте вместе с Оцу-чан! Он о таком и мечтать не смел. Хотя мечтать он как раз таки смел, но никогда не думал о том, что его мечта может воплотиться в реальность.   
А то, что его приставили помогать на кухне — просто мелочь.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> на заявку  
> Ямазаки/Хиджиката. Искуственное дыхание. "Кто бы мог подумать, что демонический замком Шинсенгуми плавает как топор".

Кто бы мог подумать, что демонический замком Шинсенгуми плавает как топор, думал Ямазаки Сагару, ныряя за своим начальником в морскую пучину.  
Действительно, как топор. Без ручки. Мгновенно ушел на дно.   
Пучина в том месте, где вода сомкнулась над головой Хиджикаты, была глубиной в пару метров и совсем недалеко от суши, поэтому вытащить его было не слишком трудно.  
Но, когда Ямазаки уложил его на песок, замком не дышал. Совсем.  
Видимо, успел наглотаться воды.  
— Какие некачественные надувные матрасы в последнее время, — послышался голос капитана первого отряда.  
В голове Ямазаки появились смутные подозрения, которые, впрочем, были почти сразу вытеснены более насущными проблемами. Впрочем, Окита уже достал телефон и вполголоса называл координаты пляжа — видимо, звонил в скорую.   
Ямазаки зажал пальцами нос Хиджикаты, набрал воздуха в легкие, прижался губами к его рту и с силой выдохнул.  
Грудь Хиджикаты приподнялась. Ямазаки слегка отодвинулся и отпустил его нос, давая воздуху выйти.  
Когда он посмотрел в побледневшее лицо своего начальника, в мозгу вдруг что-то как будто переклинило.  
Нет, все, конечно, знали, что Хиджиката Тоширо очень хорош собой. Это была своеобразная аксиома, и некоторые шепотом шутили, что, если вдруг Шинсенгуми урежут финансирование, замкому можно будет податься в модельный бизнес и неплохо на этом зарабатывать.   
Ямазаки видел его каждый день, но никогда не рассматривал.  
Не обращал внимания на густые, будто подкрашенные угольно-черные ресницы.  
Не задерживал взгляд на линиях скул и чувственных крыльев носа.  
Не замечал изгиба слегка потрескавшихся губ.  
Когда Ямазаки второй раз выдохнул в эти красивые губы, он сознательно пытался почувствовать их вкус.  
— Давай вдвоем, — Окита, оказывается, уже закончил разговаривать и плюхнулся на колени напротив.  
Ямазаки ощутил разочарование.

Когда Хиджиката сел и начал кашлять, окружившие их и невольно задерживавшие дыхание члены отрядов облегченно выдохнули. Сквозь них проталкивались только что подъехавшие медики. Окита говорил что-то язвительное. Было людно и шумно.  
А Ямазаки словно перенесло в другое измерение.   
На губах был привкус табака и соли.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> на заявку  
> Йорозуя. Гинтоки слёг с температурой. Кагура и Шинпачи выхаживают больного. "ты уверена, что это поможет?" - "конечно, мамочка ведь всегда права. так что делай, как я сказала"

— Что-то Гин-сан совсем разболелся, — Шинпачи покачал головой и накрыл своего начальника уже третьим одеялом. — Температура все не падает.   
— Почему он всегда умудряется заболеть летом? — сокрушенно вздохнула Кагура.  
Шинпачи поправил очки.  
— Но все-таки, Кагура-чан, ты уверена, что это поможет? Смотри, Гин-сан уже весь красный. У него слезы текут не переставая.  
— Конечно, мамочка ведь всегда права. Так что делай, как я сказала, — уверенно ответила Кагура. — К тому же это не я придумала. Это Малахов-сэнсэй говорил в своей передаче.  
Шинпачи с сомнением посмотрел на лежащего с полузакрытыми глазами Гинтоки. Тот, кажется, ничего не соображал от температуры и от лукового компресса, нашлепнутого ему прямо на нос.   
— Видишь, я все записала, — Кагура помахала какой-то бумажкой. — Тут сказано: натереть луковицу, завернуть в марлю и приложить к крыльям носа… ой, погоди. Оказывается, надо было приложить на десять минут.  
— Кагура-чан. Прошло уже больше сорока.  
— Да ничего страшного. Так даже лучше подействует.  
Нос Гинтоки под компрессом опух и по цвету напоминал недозрелую сливу, а слезы все не прекращали течь. Шинпачи как смог утер его лицо мокрой тряпочкой.  
— Есть еще другое средство, — Кагура уткнулась в листочек. — Порошок с медом два-три раза в день по чайной ложке. Шинпачи, у нас же остался порошок?  
— Какой порошок?  
— Ну стиральный, наверное, — Кагура поджала губы. — Сказано же — порошок. Какой еще может быть порошок?  
— Я никогда не слышал, чтобы стиральный порошок помогал от простуды, — пробормотал Шинпачи.  
— А еще, — не обращая на него внимания, продолжала Кагура, — прекрасно помогает бальзам из почек… Слушай, Шинпачи, где бы нам достать почку? Если мы возьмем одну почку у Гин-чана и сделаем из нее бальзам, то, наверное, ничего страшного?   
Шинпачи снова поправил очки и покосился на Гинтоки.  
Тот никак не отреагировал даже на угрозу остаться без почки. Значит, действительно был плох.  
— Кагура-чан. Дай-ка мне взглянуть на твои записи.  
Кагура протянула ему листок. Шинпачи пробежал его глазами.  
— Кагура-чан! Тут же написано в скобках: порошок гвоздичный! И почки — еловые или пихтовые!  
— Да? — Кагура удивленно приподняла брови.  
— Кагура-чан. Кажется, нам лучше спросить совета у Отосе-сан, — твердо сказал Шинпачи.  
— Нет! — нахмурилась Кагура. — Эта старуха точно сделает из Гин-чана инвалида! Никто не позаботится о своих детях лучше мамочки!  
Гинтоки тихонько простонал и замер.  
На самом деле он слышал абсолютно все, что происходило в комнате, но не было сил даже пальцем шевельнуть.  
Да уж, послала ему судьба такую «мамочку», что хоть в приют сбегай.   
Ну да ладно. Живут же как-то люди с одной почкой. Да и стиральный порошок — это, наверное, не слишком смертельно. По крайней мере, он на это надеялся — все равно больше ничего не оставалось.  
Так что и на том спасибо.  
— Гин-чан? — Кагура потрогала его лоб. — Очень плохо? Может, почитать тебе «Джамп»?   
Гинтоки собрался с силами, приоткрыл глаза пошире, попытался хоть как-то сфокусировать взгляд и с трудом просипел:  
— Нормально. Я в порядке... В порядке.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> на заявку  
> Сого | Хиджиката. После боя тащить раненого Хиджикату на себе. "Даже не надейся умереть так легко!"

Сого выпрямился и плавным движением вложил катану в ножны.  
В воздухе пахло кровью. Тяжелый, густой запах. Один из противников еще стонал в углу, прижимая вываливающиеся внутренности невесть откуда взявшейся крышкой от кастрюли.  
Сого был весь в крови — в чужой крови.  
Второй этаж — чист.  
Сого аккуратно переступил через обломок ножки стола и чью-то отрубленную руку и пошел к лестничному пролету.  
Сверху спускался Хиджиката. Дойдя до площадки второго этажа, он остановился, устало привалился к стене и вытащил сигаретную пачку.  
Третий этаж — чист.  
Хиджиката щелкнул зажигалкой, но та почему-то не сработала — один раз, другой.  
— Черт. Сломалась.  
Повернул голову, ощупал Сого цепким взглядом.  
— Цел?  
Сого не удостоил его ответом.  
— Хорошо, — сказал Хиджиката и вытащил изо рта ставшую бесполезной сигарету.  
На фильтре остался темный след.  
Сого взглянул повнимательней.  
Хиджиката был весь в крови — в чужой и в своей.

Обычно, когда Хиджиката бывал ранен, он стоял, курил, не обращая внимания на красиво кровоточащие порезы и иногда дырки от пуль, как герой крутого боевика, а Сого презрительно щурился и отпускал ехидные комментарии.  
Но в этот раз Хиджиката согнулся пополам, и его стошнило кровью.   
А Сого подхватил его под плечо и потащил вниз по лестнице, наружу, где выли сирены — прибывшее подкрепление.  
Хиджиката почти висел на нем — теплая, неудобная тяжесть. Голова моталась, будто у тряпичной куклы, и ногами двигал скорее на рефлексах, чем сознательно.  
Сого был весь в чужой крови — и в крови Хиджикаты. И он был страшно, страшно зол.  
— Даже не надейся умереть так легко, — процедил он сквозь зубы. — Пускай хоть врачи в тебе поковыряются напоследок.   
Но Хиджиката, кажется, его не слышал.

Как-то раз Хиджиката сказал: «Жизнь — это не детская сказка. Это кино для взрослых». Правда, Сого не помнил, относительно чего это было произнесено, но фраза почему-то всплыла в памяти, когда каталка с Хиджикатой скрылась в машине скорой помощи.  
После этого Сого отправился в самый дорогой салон химчистки, какой смог найти, и сдал туда свою замызганную форму.  
Бледный, перемотанный бинтами Хиджиката посмотрел на чек, а потом велел Сого убираться из палаты. Его надтреснутый голос раздражал. Но не так сильно, как приглушенный звук аппарата искусственной вентиляции легких, с помощью которого Хиджиката дышал предыдущие сутки.  
Что ж, у этого кино оказалась банальная, неинтересная концовка. В прокате бы оно точно провалилось, а актер, исполняющий главную роль, навсегда получил бы клеймо неудачника.   
Пожалуй, для Хиджикаты — самое подходящее амплуа, думал Сого, выходя из палаты.   
И, конечно, не забыв оставить на тумбочке чек из химчистки.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> на заявку  
> Зурако | Кагура. Праздничный поход по магазинам, обучение женским премудростям. Случайная встреча с Шинсенгуми. Н!

— Зура, почему ты опять так одет? — с любопытством спросила Кагура.  
— Я не Зура, а Зурако, — категорично ответил тот.  
Кацура Котаро в лиловом женском кимоно стоял у витрины магазина косметики. Кагура подошла ближе и наклонилась, разглядывая изящные флакончики духов и тюбики помады, выстроенные под блестящей поверхностью стекла.  
— Зурако, а почему ты сегодня Зурако?  
— Конспирация, — лаконично ответил Кацура.  
— Зурако, а зачем ты стоишь возле этого магазина?  
— Ищу подарок, лидер.   
— Для кого?  
Щеки Кацуры покрылись легким румянцем, но Кагура этого не заметила, потому что разноцветные коробочки были гораздо интереснее.  
Через минуту они стояли уже внутри магазина возле стенда с пробниками.  
— Зурако, а для чего нужны вот эти длинные штучки?  
— Это называется блеск для губ, лидер. Хочешь попробовать?  
Еще через минуту Кагура придирчиво разглядывала в зеркале свои губы, переливающиеся розовым перламутром со светоотражающими частицами.  
— Благодаря блеску губы кажутся более полными и соблазнительными, — заговорщицки прошептал Кацура. — А хочешь попробовать тушь для ресниц, лидер?  
Вскоре Кагура, поворачивая голову в разные стороны, оценивала эффект туши с подкручивающей щеточкой, сулившей увеличить объем ресниц в три раза.  
— Зурако, ты столько знаешь о косметике!  
— Ну, я ведь старше. Пойдем в следующий магазин, лидер?  
По прошествии некоторого времени Кацура и Кагура выходили из магазина женского белья.  
— Зурако, а что за ниточки ты купила?  
— Лидер, это называется Т-стринги. Тебе пока рано такие носить.  
Еще через час они вышли из магазина украшений.  
— Зурако, а мне больше понравились те сережки с капельками, длинные.  
— Лидер, массивные серьги не подходят для частого ношения. На каждый день больше подойдут небольшие изящные сережки. А теперь давай посмотрим сумочки, лидер.  
Кагура согласно кивнула головой.  
— Эй, китаеза, — вдруг раздалось из патрульной машины, остановившейся у обочины.  
— Что ты тут делаешь, садист? — недовольно нахмурилась Кагура, покрепче перехватывая зонтик.  
— В этом районе видели Кацуру... Эй, у тебя весь рот в жире. Ты что, не знаешь, что такое салфетки? Если уж жрать пирожки в три горла, так хоть делай это более опрятно.  
Вместо ответа Кагура подлетела к машине, намереваясь вытряхнуть оттуда своего заклятого врага, но Сого уже сам выскочил с щеткой для окон, которой он во всеуслышание пообещал начистить ей лицо, и воздух наполнился воинственными криками и пылью, поднятой двумя сцепившимися телами.  
Следом из машины вышел Хиджиката Тоширо; вытащив сигарету изо рта, он слегка кивнул Кацуре.  
— Простите за беспокойство, девушка, но вы не видели в этом районе никого подозрительного?  
— Я не девушка, — ответил Кацура, — я...  
Но он не успел закончить: в него влетела щетка, которую Сого случайно выпустил из рук, и следом зонтик. 

Кагура с хмурым лицом пнула камешек, лежавший на дороге.  
Кацура, прижимавший влажную салфетку к слегка распухшему носу, спросил:  
— Лидер? Что-то случилось?  
— Ничего, — отозвалась Кагура. — Просто этот придурок испортил мне настроение.  
Кацура едва заметно улыбнулся.  
Мальчики взрослеют позже девочек. А в таком возрасте они ничего еще толком и не умеют, кроме дерганья за косички. Этот секрет из разряда тех, что известен всем девочкам. Просто станет ведь неинтересно, если они не будут подыгрывать мальчикам.  
А блеск для губ понадобится позже, лидер.


End file.
